This invention relates to a protein regulating a sensitivity to an antimycotic aureobasidin, a gene encoding this protein and to uses of the protein and gene.
Systemic mycoses including candidiasis have increased with an increase in immunocompromised patients in recent years due to, for example, the extended use of immunosuppressive drugs and acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), and as opportunistic infection due to microbial substitution caused by the frequent use of widespectrum antibacterial antibiotics. Although drugs for treating mycoses such as amphotericin B, flucytosine and azole drugs (for example, fluconazole and miconazole) are now used to cope with this situation, none of them can achieve a satisfactory effect. Also, known diagnostic drugs are insufficient. For candidiasis, in particular, although there have been known several diagnostic drugs (for example, CAND-TEC for detection of candida antigen and LABOFIT for detection of D-arabinitol), none of them gives any satisfactory results in specificity or sensitivity.
The reasons for the delay in the development of remedies and diagnostic drugs for mycoses as described above are that fungi causing the mycoses are eukaryotic organisms similar to the host (i.e., man) and thus are not largely different from man and that knowledges of fungi, in particular, pathogenic fungi are insufficient. Therefore it is difficult to distinguish fungi from man or to selectively kill fungi, which is responsible for the delay in the development of drugs for mycoses.
Recently, the application of genetic engineering techniques such as antisense or PCR to the treatment and diagnosis of mycoses has been expected. However known genes which are applicable thereto and/or proteins coded for by these genes are rare (PCT Pamphlet W092/03455). Regarding pathogenic fungi, there have been cloned in recent years an acid protease gene, which has been assumed to participate in the pathogenicity of Candida albicans (hereinafter referred to simply as C. albicans) and Candida tropicalis (hereinafter referred to as C. tropicalis) causing candidiasis [B. Hube et al., J. Med. Vet. Mycol., 29, 129-132 (1991); Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 49476/1993; and G. Togni et al., FEBS Letters, 286, 181-185 (1991)], a calmodulin gene of C. albicans [S. M. Saporito et al., Gene, 106, 43-49 (1991)] and a glycolytic pathway enzyme enolase gene of C. albicans [P. Sundstrom et al., J. Bacteriology, 174, 6789-6799 (1991)]. However, each of these genes and proteins coded for thereby is either indistinguishable from nonpathogenic fungi and eukaryotic organisms other than fungi or, if distinguishable therefrom, cannot serve as a definite action point for exhibiting any selective toxicity.
Aureobasidin [Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 138296/1990, No. 22995/1991, No. 220199/1991, No. 279384/1993, and No. 65291/1994; J. Antibiotics, 44 (9), 919-924, ibid., 44 (9), 925-933, ibid., 44 (11), 1187-1198 (1991)] is a cyclic depsipeptide obtained as a fermentation product of a strain Aureobasidium pullulans No. R106. It is completely different in structure from other antimycotics. As Tables 1 and 2 show below, aureobasidin A, which is a typical aureobasidin compound, exerts a potent antimycotic activity on various yeasts of the genus Candida including C. albicans which is a pathogenic fungus, Cryptococcus neoformans, Histoplasma capsulatum, Blastomyces dermatitidis and fungi of the genus Aspergillus and Penicillium (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 138296/1990) but has an extremely low toxicity in mammal. Thus this compound is expected to be useful as an antimycotic being excellent in selective toxicity.
Hereinafter, Candida, Cryptococcus and Aspergillus will be abbreviated respectively as C., Cr. and A.
Each of the existing antimycotics with a low toxicity shows only a fungistatic action, which causes a clinical problem. In contrast, aureobasidin exerts a germicidal action. Although it has been required to clarify the mechanism of the selective toxicity of aureobasidin from these viewpoints, this mechanism still remains completely unknown.
As described in Canadian Patent Laid-Open No. 2124034, the present inventors have previously found out that Saccharomyces cerevisiae (hereinafter referred to simply as S. cerevisiae) and Schizosaccharomyces pombe (hereinafter referred to simply as Schizo. pombe) are sensitive to aureobasidin. We have further mutated sensitive cells of S. cerevisiae or Schizo. pombe into resistant cells and successfully isolated a gene capable of imparting a resistance to aureobasidin (a resistant gene) therefrom. We have furthermore successfully isolated a gene capable of imparting aureobasidin sensitivity (a sensitive gene) from the corresponding sensitive cells.
We have also isolated a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity from C. albicans with the use of the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or a part thereof as a probe. However no gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity has been found in molds including those belonging to the genus Aspergillus.
There have been known techniques for introducing useful genes into monoploid fungal cells to be used in a laboratory, for example, Saccharomyces cerevisiae (hereinafter referred to simply as S. cerevisiae), Schizosaccharomyces pombe (hereinafter referred to simply as Schizo. pombe) and Aspergillus nidulans (hereinafter referred to simply as A. nidulans). Since the incorporation and fixation of plasmid DNAs into fungal cells are relatively scarcely successful, it is required to use selective markers in the identification of transformants. In the most common case, selection can be achieved by introducing an auxotrophic mutation into host cells. Examples of the mutation generally employed in, for example, S. cerevisiae include ura3, leu2, trp1 and his3. A plasmid carries a wild type copy of one of these genes. Since the wild type copy on the plasmid is dominant over the chromosomal allele of the host, cells having the plasmid introduced thereinto can be screened in a minimal medium which contains no nutrient required by the auxotrophic host cells. Also there have been published some reports, though in a small number, relating to the use of drug resistance in the screening of transformants. Namely, there have been reported replication vectors and chromosome integration vectors containing genes which are resistant against antibiotics such as a neomycin homologue G418, hygromycin and cerulenin. A replication vector has a DNA replication origin acting in a cell. This plasmid is held outside the chromosome as a cyclic episome and continuously reduced at a ratio of several percent with the proliferation of the cells. An integration vector is inserted into the chromosome of a host cell and thus held in a stable state. In this case, therefore, it is unnecessary to further add a drug to the medium in order to exert the selection function for maintaining the sequence of the vector.
In the case of industrial fungi, it is required to sustain the useful character, which has been imparted thereto, in a stable state. A chromosome integration vector is useful for this purpose.
Fungi have been widely applied to the production of liquors such as sake, beer and wine and fermented foods such as miso (fermented soy bean paste) and soy sauce. For breeding these fungi to be used for industrial purposes, genetic engineering techniques are also highly effective in order to impart useful characteristics thereto. Thus there have been required selective markers which are usable in efficiently screening transformants. Industrial yeasts are usually di- or polyploid cells. It is therefore difficult to introduce an auxotrophic marker, which is effective in monoploid cells of, for example, yeasts to be used in a laboratory, into these industrial yeasts. In addition, since there is a high possibility that a mutagenesis induces mutation in other genes, accordingly, it is highly difficult to create a mutant having the desired auxotrophic mutation alone introduced thereinto. The use of a drug resistance makes it possible to screen a stable transformant of an arbitrary yeast regardless of the number of chromosomes or the occurrence of specific mutation. However many of these industrial fungi are insensitive to antibiotics such as G-418 and hygromycin, which makes it impossible to use genes resistant against these antibiotics therefor. Moreover, these resistant genes are genes or proteins derived from bacteria which are procaryotes, and none of them corresponding to these genes is present in fungi such as yeasts. The use of fungal cells having these foreign genes integrated therein is seriously restricted. A cerulenin resistant gene (PDR4) originating in S. cerevisiae is usable in the transformation of S. cerevisiae including brewing yeast. However it also conferred resistances against drugs other than cerulenin, which might bring about some problems in the practical use. Therefore PDR4 cannot fully satisfy the requirements for breeding industrial fungi including S. cerevisiae having improved characters in the future. Thus it has been required to develop drug resistant markers with the use of genes which are inherently carried by fungi.
There are a number of molds such as the ones of the genera Aspergillus and Penicillium. Some of these molds have been applied to food manufacturing (for example, brewing of liquors, soy sauce and miso, ripening of cheese, etc.) for a long time, while a number of them are important in the production of enzyme preparations or antibiotics. However, molds include not only these useful ones as described above but also harmful ones such as those inducing plant diseases and those causing serious human diseases such as deep-seated mycosis. The recent development in genetic engineering techniques has made it possible not only to breed useful strains but also to apply molds to novel purposes, for example, the production of a heterogenic protein. Also, analyses of vital phenomena of molds are under way.
An object of the present invention is to find a gene, which encodes a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and which is useful in genetic engineering techniques and in analyses of vital phenomena of molds from molds including those belonging to the genus Aspergillus and its functional derivative. That is to say, the present invention aims at revealing a gene which encodes a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative; providing a method for cloning this gene and a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity encoded by this gene or its functional derivative; providing the antisense DNA and the antisense RNA of this gene; providing a nucleic acid probe hybridizable with this gene and a method for detecting this gene by using this nucleic acid probe; and providing a process for producing a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative by using this gene.
Under these circumstances, the present invention further aims at finding a novel protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity through the clarification of the mechanism of the selective toxicity to fungi of aureobasidin. Accordingly, the present invention aims at finding a gene coding for a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity, providing a process for cloning this gene and the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity which is encoded by this gene, further providing an antisense DNA and an antisense RNA of this gene, providing a nucleic acid probe being hybridizable with this gene, providing a process for detecting this gene with the use of the nucleic acid probe, providing a process for producing the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity by using this gene and providing an antibody against the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity, and a process for detecting the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity by using this antibody.
In addition, the present invention aims at providing a novel chromosome integration vector capable of imparting a novel selective marker of a drug resistance to a fungal transformant, and a transformant transformed by this vector.
The present invention further aims at providing a protein capable of imparting the aureobasidin resistance and acting as a selective marker which is usable in genetic engineering of fungi, and a DNA coding for this protein.
The present invention may be summarized as follows. Namely, the first invention of the present invention relates to an isolated gene coding for a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity, that is, a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. The second invention relates to a process for cloning a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity which is characterized by using the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity of the first invention or a part thereof as a probe. The third invention relates to a nucleic acid probe which is hybridizable with a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and comprises a sequence consisting of 15 or more bases. The fourth invention relates to an antisense DNA of a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. The fifth invention relates to an antisense RNA of a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. The sixth invention relates to a recombinant plasmid having a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity contained therein. The seventh invention relates to a transformant having the above-mentioned plasmid introduced thereinto. The eighth invention relates to a process for producing a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity by using the above-mentioned transformant. The ninth invention relates to an isolated protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. The tenth invention relates to an antibody against a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. The eleventh invention relates to a process for detecting a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity by using the above-mentioned antibody. The twelfth invention relates to a process for detecting a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity by the hybridization which is characterized by using the nucleic acid probe of the third invention of the present invention. The thirteenth invention relates to a process for screening an antimycotic by using the above-mentioned transformant or a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. The fourteenth invention of the present invention relates to a chromosome integration vector for a host fungus which is characterized by containing an aureobasidin resistant gene. This chromosome integration vector sometimes contains a foreign gene. The fifteenth invention relates to a process for producing an aureobasidin resistant transformant characterized by comprising:
(1) the step of obtaining a replication vector which contains an aureobasidin resistant gene,
(2) the step of cleaving the aureobasidin resistant gene in the replication vector obtained in the above step at one site to give a chromosome integration vector for a host fungus;
(3) the step of integrating the chromosome integration vector for a host fungus obtained in the above step into the chromosome of the host fungus; and
(4) the step of selecting a host which has been transformed into an aureobasidin resistant one in the presence of aureobasidin.
In this process for producing an aureobasidin resistant transformant, the replication vector sometimes contains a foreign gene. The sixteenth invention relates to a transformant characterized by being one obtained by the process of the fifteenth invention.
The seventeenth invention relates to a protein capable of imparting aureobasidin resistance, wherein at least the 240th amino acid residue Ala in the protein capable of imparting aureobasidin sensitivity represented by SEQ ID No. 22 in the Sequence Listing has been replaced by another amino acid residue, or another protein capable of imparting aureobasidin resistance which has an amino acid sequence obtained by subjecting the above-mentioned protein to at least one modification selected from replacement, insertion and deletion of amino acid residue(s) and shows a biological activity comparable to that of the above-mentioned protein. The eighteenth invention relates to a DNA which codes for the protein capable of imparting the aureobasidin resistance of the seventeenth invention.
The nineteenth invention relates to a gene originating in a mold which encodes a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative. Namely, it relates to a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity obtained from a mold or a functional derivative thereof. The twentieth invention relates to a method for cloning a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and originating in a mold or its functional derivative wherein the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity of the nineteenth invention or its functional derivative is employed as a probe either as the whole or a part thereof. The twenty-first invention relates to a nucleic acid probe comprising a sequence consisting of at least 15 bases which is hybridizable with a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and originating in a mold or its functional derivative. The twenty-second invention relates to the antisense DNA of a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and originating in a mold or its functional derivative. The twenty-third invention relates to the antisense RNA of a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and originating in a mold or its functional derivative. The twenty-fourth invention relates to a recombinant plasmid which contains a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and originating in a mold or its functional derivative. The twenty-fifth invention relates to a transformant which has the plasmid of the twenty-fourth invention introduced thereinto. The twenty-sixth invention relates to a process for producing a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative with the use of the above-mentioned transformant. The twenty-seventh invention relates to a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and originating in a mold or its functional derivative. The twenty-eighth invention relates to a protein capable of imparting the resistance to aureobasidin, wherein at least the amino acid Gly at the position 275 of the protein imparting aureobasidin sensitivity represented by SEQ ID NO. 4 in the Sequence Listing has been replaced by another amino acid, or its functional derivative. The twenty-ninth invention relates to a DNA which encodes the protein of the twenty-eighth invention capable of imparting the resistance to aureobasidin. The thirtieth invention relates to a method for detecting a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity by hybridization with the use of the nucleic acid probe of the twenty-first invention.
As described in Japanese Patent Application No. 106158/1994, the present inventors have previously found out that fungi such as Schizo. pombe and S. cerevisiae and, further, mammalian cells such as mouse lymphoma EL-4 cells, are sensitive to aureobasidin, as Table 3 shows.
The present inventors have mutagenized a wild-type strain of Schizo. pombe or S. cerevisiae, sensitive to aureobasidin, to thereby give resistant mutants. We have further successfully isolated a gene capable of confering aureobasidin resistance (a resistant gene) from these resistant mutants and another gene capable of imparting aureobasidin sensitivity (a sensitive gene) from the corresponding sensitive cells. Furthermore, we have disclosed the existence of a protein encoded by each of these genes. By culturing cells which have been transformed by introducing the above-mentioned gene, we have succeeded in the expression of this gene. Furthermore, we have successfully found out a novel gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity from another fungus being sensitive to aureobasidin by using a DNA fragment of the above-mentioned gene as a probe. In addition, we have clarified that the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity is essentially required for the growth of the cells and found out that the detection of this gene or a protein which is a gene product thereof with an antibody enables the diagnosis of diseases caused by these cells, for example, mycoses induced by fungi, and that an antisense DNA or an antisense RNA, which inhibits the expression of the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity being characteristic to the cells, is usable as a remedy for diseases caused by these cells, for example, mycoses induced by fungi, thus completing the present invention. The present inventors have also succeeded in the expression of this gene by preparing a replication vector containing this gene and incubating cells transformed by using this vector. By using a DNA fragment of this gene as a probe, they have further successfully found a novel gene regulating the aureobasidin sensitivity from another fungus which is sensitive to aureobasidin.
The pathogenic fungi listed in Tables 1 and 2 and fungi and mammalian cells listed in Table 3, each having a sensitivity to aureobasidin; each carries a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and a gene coding for this protein. The term xe2x80x9ca protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivityxe2x80x9d as used herein means a protein which is contained in an organism, particularly a fungus, having a sensitivity to aureobasidin. This protein is required for the expression of the sensitivity or resistance to aureobasidin. As a matter of course, a protein having 35% or more homology with the above-mentioned protein and having a similar function is also a member of the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity according to the present invention. Furthermore, proteins obtained by modifying these proteins by the genetic engineering procedure are members of the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity according to the present invention. A gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity means a gene which codes for such a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity as those described above and involves both of sensitive genes and resistant genes.
The first invention of the present invention relates to a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. This gene can be isolated in the following manner. First, aureobasidin sensitive cells (a wild-type strain) are mutagenized to thereby induce a resistant strain. From chromosome DNA or cDNA of this resistant strain, a DNA library is prepared and a gene capable of confering resistance (a resistant gene) is cloned from this library. Then a DNA library of a wild strain is prepared and a DNA molecule being hybridizable with the resistant gene is isolated from this library and cloned. Thus a sensitive gene can be isolated.
The mutagenesis is performed by, for example, treating with a chemical such as ethylmethane sulfonate (EMS) or N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-nitro-N-nitrosoguanidine (MNNG) or by ultraviolet or other radiation. The cell that has acquired the resistance can be screened by culturing the mutagenized cells in a nutritional medium containing aureobasidin at an appropriate concentration under appropriate conditions. The resistant strain thus obtained may vary depending on the method and conditions selected for the mutagenesis. Also, strains differing in the extent of resistance from each other can be separated by changing the aureobasidin concentration or a temperature-sensitive resistant strain can be isolated by changing the temperature in the step of screening. There are a number of mechanisms of resistance to aureobasidin. Accordingly, a number of resistant genes can be isolated by genetically classifying these various resistant strains. In the case of a yeast, the classification may be performed by the complementation test. Namely, resistant strains are prepared from haploid cells. Next, diploid cells can be obtained by crossing resistant strains differing in mating type from each other. Then spores formed from these diploids are examined by the tetrad analysis.
As typical examples of the genes regulating aureobasidin sensitivity (named aur) according to the present invention, aur1 and aur2 genes may be cited. Typical examples of the aur1 gene include spaur1 gene isolated from Schizo. pombe and scaur1 gene isolated from S. cerevisiae, while typical examples of the aur2 gene include scaur2 gene isolated from S. cerevisiae. Now, resistant genes (spaur1R, scaur1R and scaur2R) isolated from resistant mutants by the present inventors and sensitive genes (spaur1S, scaur1S and scaur2S) isolated from sensitive wild-type strains will be described.
FIG. 1 shows a restriction enzyme map of the genes spaur1R and spaur1S regulating aureobasidin sensitivity, FIG. 2 shows a restriction enzyme map of scaur1R and scaur1S and FIG. 3 shows a restriction enzyme map of scaur2R and scaur2S.
Schizo. pombe, which is sensitive to aureobasidin, is mutagenized with EMS and a genomic library of the resistant stain thus obtained is prepared. From this library, a DNA fragment containing a resistant gene (spaur1R) and having the restriction enzyme map of FIG. 1 is isolated. This gene has a nucleotide sequence represented by SEQ ID No. 15 in Sequence Listing. The amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by this gene, which is estimated on the basis of this nucleotide sequence, is the one represented by SEQ ID No. 16 in Sequence Listing. By the hybridization with the use of this resistant gene as a probe, a DNA fragment containing a sensitive gene (spaur1S) and having the restriction enzyme map of FIG. 1 is isolated from a sensitive strain. This gene has a nucleotide sequence represented by SEQ ID No. 17 in Sequence Listing. The amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by this gene, which is estimated on the basis of this nucleotide sequence, is the one represented by SEQ ID No. 18 in Sequence Listing. A comparison between the sequences of SEQ ID No. 17 and SEQ ID No. 15 reveals that a mutation from G to T occurs at the base at the position 1053, while a comparison between the sequences of SEQ ID No. 18 and SEQ ID No. 16 reveals that glycine at the residue 240 is converted into cysteine at the amino acid level, thus giving rise to the resistance.
Also, S. cerevisiae, which is sensitive to aureobasidin, is mutagenized with EMS and genomic libraries of two resistant strains thus obtained are prepared. From one of these libraries, a DNA fragment containing a resistant gene (scaur1R) as a dominant mutant and having the restriction enzyme map of FIG. 2 is isolated, while a DNA fragment containing a resistant gene (scaur2R) and having the restriction enzyme map of FIG. 3 is isolated from another library.
The nucleotide sequence of the coding region for the protein of the scaur1R gene is the one represented by SEQ ID No. 19 in Sequence Listing. The amino acid sequence of the protein encoded by this gene, which is estimated on the basis of the above nucleotide sequence, is the one represented by SEQ ID No. 20 in Sequence Listing. By the hybridization with the use of this resistant gene scaur1R as a probe, a DNA fragment containing a sensitive gene (scaur1S) and having the restriction enzyme map of FIG. 2 is isolated from a sensitive strain. This gene has a nucleotide sequence represented by SEQ ID No.21 in Sequence Listing. The amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by this gene, which is estimated on the basis of this nucleotide sequence, is the one represented by SEQ ID No. 22 in Sequence Listing. A comparison between the sequences of SEQ ID No. 21 and SEQ ID No. 19 reveals that a mutation from T to A occurs at the base at the position 852, while a comparison between the sequences of SEQ ID No. 22 and SEQ ID No.20 reveals that phenylalanine at the residue 158 is converted into tyrosine at the amino acid level, thus giving rise to the resistance. The spaur1 gene has a 58% homology with the scaur1 gene at the amino acid level. Thus it is obvious that they are genes coding for proteins having similar functions to each other. When genes and proteins being homologous in sequence with the spaur1 and scaur1 genes and with the proteins encoded thereby are searched from a data base, none having a homology of 35% or above is detected. Accordingly, it is clear that these genes and the proteins encoded thereby are novel molecules which have never been known hitherto.
By the hybridization with the use of the DNA fragment of the resistant gene scaur2R as a probe, a DNA fragment containing a sensitive gene (scaur2S) and having the restriction enzyme map of FIG. 3 is isolated from a sensitive strain.
The nucleotide sequence of this sensitive gene is the one represented by SEQ ID No. 23 in Sequence Listing and the amino acid sequence of the protein encoded by this gene, which is estimated on the basis of this nucleotide sequence, is the one represented by SEQ ID No. 24 in Sequence Listing. As the result of the homology search with the scaur2S gene and the protein encoded thereby, it has been found out that cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator (CFTR) of mammals alone has a homology as low as 31%. Compared with this CFTR, however, the part having a high homology is limited to the region around the domain of the nucleotide binding. It is therefore obvious that the protein encoded by the scaur2S gene is a protein which is completely different from CFTR in function and has never been known hitherto.
In order to prove the importance of the aur1 gene in the growth of cells, genes for disrupting the aur1 as shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, in which genes coding for orotidine-5xe2x80x2-phosphate decarboxylase (ura4+ in the case of Schizo. pombe, while URA3 in the case of S. cerevisiae) have been introduced midway in the aur1 gene, are prepared. When these aur1 disrupted genes are introduced into Schizo. pombe and S. cerevisiae respectively, the cells having the aur1 disrupted genes cannot grow at all. Thus it has been revealed that these genes and the proteins encoded thereby are essentially required for the growth of the yeast cells.
As the above examples clearly show, a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity can be isolated by using a organism having sensitivity to aureobasidin as a starting material and by carrying out the cloning with the use of various mutagenesis methods and/or screening methods depending on the organisms or the methods. Also, genes being hybridizable with the above-mentioned genes are involved in the scope of the first invention of the present invention. A gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity can be isolated by the following method. The genomic DNA library of an organism having sensitivity to aureobasidin is integrated into, for example, a high-expression vector of a yeast and transformed into the yeast. Then a clone having aureobasidin resistance is selected from the transformants and DNA is recovered from this clone. Thus the resistant gene can be obtained. As a matter of course, genes obtained by modifying some part of the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity thus obtained by some chemical or physical methods are involved in the scope of the first invention of the present invention.
The second invention of the present invention relates to a process for cloning a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity which is characterized by using the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity of the first invention of the present invention or a part thereof as a probe. Namely, by screening, by the hybridization method or the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) method with the use of a part (consisting of at least 15 oligonucleotides) or the whole of the gene as obtained above, a gene coding for a protein having a similar function can be isolated.
For example, a pair of primers of SEQ ID No. 25 and SEQ ID No. 26 in Sequence Listing are synthesized on the basis of the DNA nucleotide sequence of the spaur1R gene represented by SEQ ID No. 15. Then PCR is performed by using cDNA of C. albicans, which is a pathogenic fungus, as a template with the use of the above-mentioned primers. The PCR is carried out and the PCR products are electrophoresed on an agarose gel and stained with ethidium bromide. In FIG. 6, the lanes 1, 2 and 3 show the results obtained by using cDNA of C. albicans, cDNA of S. cerevisiae and cDNA of Schizo. pombe as a template, respectively. As shown in FIG. 6, a certain DNA fragment is specifically amplified.
By screening the genomic DNA library of C. albicans with the use of this DNA fragment as a probe, a DNA molecule having a gene (caaur1), which has the same function as that of the spaur1 and scaur1 genes and having the restriction enzyme map of FIG. 7 is obtained. The nucleotide sequence of this caaur1 gene is the one represented by SEQ ID No. 27 in Sequence Listing and the amino acid sequence of the protein encoded by this gene, which has been estimated on the basis of the above nucleotide sequence, is the one represented by SEQ ID No. 28 in Sequence Listing. It has a high homology with the proteins encoded by the spaur1 and scaur1 genes.
By screening the genomic DNA library of C. albicans with the use of a DNA fragment comprising the whole length or a part of the scaur2S gene represented by SEQ ID No. 23 in Sequence Listing as a probe, a DNA fragment containing gene (caaur2), which has the same function as that of the scaur2 gene, and having the restriction enzyme map of FIG. 8 is obtained. The nucleotide sequence of a part of this caaur2 gene is the one represented by SEQ ID No. 29 in Sequence Listing and the amino acid sequence of the region encoded by this gene, which has been estimated on the basis of this nucleotide sequence, is the one represented by SEQ ID No. 30 in Sequence Listing. It has a high homology with the corresponding region of the protein encoded by the scaur2 gene.
The third invention of the present invention relates to an oligonucleotide comprising 15 or more bases which serves as the above-mentioned nucleic acid probe and is hybridizable with the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity, for example, the DNA fragment having the restriction enzyme map as shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 2 or FIG. 3. This nucleic acid probe is usable in, for example, the hybridization in situ, the identification of a tissue wherein the above-mentioned gene can be expressed, and the confirmation of the presence of a gene or mRNA in various vital tissues. This nucleic acid probe can be prepared by ligating the above-mentioned gene or a gene fragment to an appropriate vector, introducing it into a bacterium, allowing it to replicate in the bacterium, extracting from a disrupted cell suspension, cleaving with a restriction enzyme capable of recognizing the vector-ligating site, electrophoresing and then excising from the gel. Alternatively, this nucleic acid probe can be constructed by the chemical synthesis with the use of a DNA synthesizer or gene amplification techniques by PCR on the basis of the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID Nos. 15, 17, 19, 21, 23, 27, 29 or 35 in Sequence Listing. This nucleic acid probe can be labeled with a radioisotope or a fluorescent substance to thereby elevate the detection sensitivity during use.
The fourth invention of the present invention relates to an antisense DNA of the above-mentioned gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity, while the fifth invention of the present invention relates to an antisense RNA thereof The introduction of the antisense DNA or antisense RNA into cells makes it possible to control the expression of the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity.
As examples of the antisense DNA to be introduced, antisense DNAs corresponding to the genes regulating aureobasidin sensitivity of SEQ ID Nos. 15, 17, 19, 21, 23, 27, 29 or 35 in Sequence Listing and some parts thereof may be cited. SEQ ID No. 31 in Sequence Listing shows an example of this antisense DNA. It represents the sequence of an antisense DNA of the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity of SEQ ID No. 15 in Sequence Listing. A fragment obtained by appropriately cleaving some part of such an antisense DNA, and a DNA synthesized depending on such an antisense DNA sequence may be used as the antisense DNA.
As examples of the antisense RNA to be introduced, antisense RNAs corresponding to the genes regulating aureobasidin sensitivity of SEQ ID Nos. 15, 17, 19, 21, 23, 27, 29 or 35 in Sequence Listing and some parts thereof may be cited. SEQ ID No. 32 in Sequence Listing shows an example of this antisense RNA. It represents the sequence of an antisense RNA of the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity of SEQ ID No. 15 in Sequence Listing. A fragment obtained by appropriately cleaving some part of such an antisense RNA, an RNA synthesized depending on such an antisense RNA sequence, and an RNA prepared with RNA polymerase in an in vitro transcription system by using the DNA corresponding to the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity of SEQ ID No. 15 or SEQ ID No. 17 in Sequence Listing or a part thereof may be used as the antisense RNA.
These antisense DNA and antisense RNA may be chemically modified so as to prevent degradation in vivo or to facilitate passage through a cell membrane. A substance capable of inactivating mRNA, for example, ribozyme may be linked thereto. The antisense DNA and antisense RNA thus prepared are usable in the treatment of various diseases such as mycoses accompanied by an increase in the amount of mRNA coding for a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity.
The sixth invention of the present invention relates to a recombinant plasmid having a gene coding for a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity being integrated into an appropriate vector. For example, a plasmid, in which a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity gene has been integrated into an appropriate yeast vector, is highly useful as a selection marker gene, since a transformant can be easily selected thereby with the guidance of the chemical resistance by using aureobasidin.
Also, the recombinant plasmid can be stably carried by, for example, Escherichia coli. Examples of vectors which are usable in this case include pUC118, pWH5, pAU-PS, Traplex119 and pTV118. pAU-PS having the spaur1S gene integrated therein is named pSPAR1. pWH5 having the spaur1S gene integrated therein is named pSCAR1. pWH5 having the scaur2R gene integrated therein is named pSCAR2. Traplex119 vector having the caaur1 gene integrated therein is named pCAAR1. pTV118 vector having a part of the caaur2 gene integrated therein is named pCAAR2N. Each of these recombinant plasmids is transformed into E. coli. It is also possible to express these plasmids in an appropriate host. Such a gene is reduced exclusively into the open reading frame (ORF) to be translated into a protein by cleaving with an appropriate restriction enzyme, if necessary, and then bound to an appropriate vector. Thus an expression recombinant plasmid can be obtained. When E. coli is used as the host, plasmids such as pTV118 may be used as a vector for the expression plasmid. When a yeast is used as the host, plasmids such as pYES2 may be used as the vector. When mammalian cells are used as the host, plasmids such as pMAMneo may be used as the vector.
The seventh invention of the present invention relates to a transformant having the above-mentioned recombinant plasmid which has been introduced into an appropriate host. As the host, E. coli, yeasts and mammalian cells are usable. E. coli JM109 transformed by pSPAR1 having the spaur1S gene integrated therein has been named and designated as Escherichia coli JM109/pSPAR1 and deposited at National Institute of Bioscience and Human-Technology, Agency of Industrial Science and Technology (1-3, Higashi 1 chome Tsukuba-shi Ibaraki-ken 305, JAPAN), in accordance with the Budapest Treaty under the accession number FERM BP-4485. E. coli HB101 transformed by pSCAR1 having the scaur1S gene integrated therein has been named and designated as Escherichia coli HB101/pSCAR1 and deposited at National Institute of Bioscience and Human-Technology, Agency of Industrial Science and Technology in accordance with the Budapest Treaty under the accession number FERM BP-4483. E. coli HB101 transformed by pSCAR2 having the scaur2R gene integrated therein has been named and designated as Escherichia coli HB101/pSCAR2 and deposited at National Institute of Bioscience and Human-Technology, Agency of Industrial Science and Technology in accordance with the Budapest Treaty under the accession number FERM BP-4484. E. coli HB101 transformed by pCAAR1 having the caaur1S gene integrated therein has been named and designated as Escherichia coli HB101/pCAAR1 and deposited at National Institute of Bioscience and Human-Technology, Agency of Industrial Science and Technology in accordance with the Budapest Treaty under the accession number FERM BP4482. E. coli HB101 transformed by pCAAR2N having a part of the caaur2 gene integrated therein has been named and designated as Escherichia coli HB101/pCAAR2N and deposited at National Institute of Bioscience and Human-Technology, Agency of Industrial Science and Technology in accordance with the Budapest Treaty under the accession number FERM BP-4481.
A transformant capable of expressing a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity can be obtained by transforming a expression recombinant plasmid into an appropriate host, as described above. For example, a yeast having a recombinant plasmid as shown in FIG. 9 introduced thereinto is usable for this purpose.
The eighth invention of the present invention relates to a process for producing a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity which comprises incubating a transformant according to the sixth invention of the present invention, which contains a gene coding for this protein, in an appropriate nutritional medium, allowing the expression of the protein, then recovering the protein from the cells or the medium and purifying the same. For the expression of the gene coding for this protein, E. coli, a yeast or mammalian cells are employed as a host. When the yeast having the recombinant plasmid of FIG. 9 is incubated in a medium containing galactose, for example, the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity which is encoded by the scaur1S gene can be expressed.
The ninth invention of the present invention relates to an isolated protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. As examples of such a protein, those encoded by the above-mentioned spaur1, scaur1, scaur2, caaur1 and caaur2 genes can be cited.
The spaur1S gene codes for a protein having an amino acid sequence represented by SEQ ID No. 18 in Sequence Listing, while the scaur1S gene codes for a protein having an amino acid sequence represented by SEQ ID No. 22 in Sequence Listing. By the northern hybridization with the use of a DNA fragment of the spaur1 gene as a probe, mRNAs are detected from a sensitive strain (FIG. 10). Thus the expression of the spaur1 gene is confirmed.
FIG. 10 is an autoradiogram showing the results of the northern hybridization wherein mRNAs obtained from cells of a sensitive strain of Schizo. pombe in the logarithmic growth phase (lane 1), cells of a resistant strain in the logarithmic growth phase (lane 2), cells of the sensitive strain in the stationary phase (lane 3) and cells of the resistant strain in the stationary phase (lane 4) are electrophoresed on a 1.2% agarose gel containing formaldehyde.
The tenth invention of the present invention relates to an antibody against the above-mentioned protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. For example proteins having amino acid sequences of SEQ ID Nos. 16, 18, 20, 22, 24, 28, 30 or 36 in Sequence Listing and peptides comprising some parts of these amino acid sequences may be used as an antigen. The former antigens can be prepared through the expression in a transformant followed by purification, while the latter antigens can be synthesized on, for example, a marketed synthesizer. The antibody is produced by the conventional method. For example, an animal such as a rabbit is immunized with the above-mentioned protein or a peptide fragment together with an adjuvant to thereby give a polyclonal antibody. A monoclonal antibody can be produced by fusing antibody-producing B cells, which have been obtained by immunizing with an antigen, with myeloma cells, screening hybridomas producing the target antibody, and incubating these cells. As will be described hereinafter, these antibodies are usable in the treatment and diagnosis for animal and human diseases in which the above-mentioned proteins participate, such as mycoses.
For example, a peptide corresponding to the part of the 103- to 113-positions in the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID No. 22 is synthesized on a synthesizer and then bound to a carrier protein. Then a rabbit is immunized therewith and thus a polyclonal antibody is obtained. In the present invention, keyhole limpet hemocyanin (KLH) is used as the carrier protein. Alternatively, bovine serum albumin and ovalbumin are usable therefor.
The eleventh invention of the present invention relates to a process for detecting a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity by using the above-mentioned antibody. The detection can be carried out by detecting the binding of the antibody to the protein or measuring the amount of binding. For example, the protein or the cells producing the same can be detected by treating with a fluorescence-labeled antibody and then observing under a fluorescence microscope. The amount of the antibody bound to the protein can be measured by various known methods. For example, S. cerevisiae cells are stained by the immunofluorescent antibody technique by using the above-mentioned antibody and a secondary antibody such as FITC-labeled anti-rabbit antibody. Thus it is clarified that the protein encoded by the scaur1 gene is distributed all over the cells. Further, a yeast having the recombinant plasmid of FIG. 9 introduced thereinto is incubated in a medium containing glucose or galactose. The cells thus obtained are disrupted with glass beads and proteins are solubilized. Then these proteins are separated by SDS-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (SDS-PAGE) and the western blotting is carried out in the conventional manner by using the above-mentioned polyclonal antibody and peroxidase-labeled anti-rabbit antibody. Consequently, the protein encoded by the scaur1 gene can be detected, as FIG. 11 shows.
FIG. 11 shows the results of the western blotting wherein the proteins prepared from the cells obtained by the incubation in the presence of glucose (lane 1) or galactose (lane 2) are subjected to SDS-PAGE. A main band binding to the polyclonal antibody of the present invention is detected at around 38 kDa.
The twelfth invention of the present invention relates to a process for detecting a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity, for example, mRNA at the expression of a protein, by using the above-mentioned oligonucleotide as a nucleic acid probe. This process is applicable to the diagnosis for various diseases, including mycoses, associated with an abnormal amount of mRNA coding for the protein. For example, nucleic acids are precipitated from disrupted cells and mRNA is hybridized with a radioisotope-labeled nucleic acid probe on a nitrocellulose membrane. The amount of binding can be measured by autoradiography (FIG. 10) or with a scintillation counter.
The thirteenth invention of the present invention relates to a process for efficient screening of a novel antimycotic by using the transformant of the seventh invention of the present invention or the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity of the ninth invention of the present invention. For example, a drug exerting its effect on the protein or the gene of the present invention can be efficiently found out through a comparison of the activity on a transformant containing a sensitive gene with the activity on a transformant containing a resistant gene or a comparison between the activities on transformants differing in expression level from each other. Also, the screening can be efficiently carried out by measuring the affinity for the protein of the present invention, for example, the activity of inhibiting the binding of radiolabeled-aureobasidin to the protein.
As the above-mentioned examples clearly show, a gene regulating the aureobasidin sensitivity corresponding to each organism or each method can be isolated by employing a starting material, which is an organism having the sensitivity to aureobasidin, and effecting cloning by conducting various mutagenesis and/or screening treatments in the same manner as the one described above. Moreover, genes hybridizable with these genes can be isolated. As a matter of course, it is possible to prepare modified genes by partly altering the genes regulating the aureobasidin sensitivity obtained above by chemical, physical or genetic engineering techniques.
In the present invention, an aureobasidin resistant gene refers to a gene which is capable of imparting the resistance to an antimycotic aureobasidin when integrated into a host fungus. This gene codes for a protein imparting an aureobasidin resistance.
The aureobasidin resistant gene is exemplified typically by the above-mentioned spaur1R and scaur1R. Such a gene acts predominantly and the resistance conferred by this gene is selective to aureobasidin. That is to say, it does not cause any substantial change in the sensitivity to other drugs.
The aureobasidin resistant gene also involves genes which are hybridizable with spaur1R and scaur1R and impart the aureobasidin resistance to a host fungus (for example, genes prepared by partly altering the spaur1R or scaur1R gene by chemical, enzymatic, physical or genetic engineering techniques).
Furthermore, the aureobasidin resistant gene involves a gene coding for a protein, which has an amino acid sequence obtained by subjecting a protein (Aur1Rp) capable of imparting the aureobasidin resistance to at least one modification selected from replacement, insertion and deletion of amino acid residue(s) and shows the activity of imparting the aureobasidin resistance.
The replacement, insertion and deletion of amino acid residue(s) from Aur1Rp can be effected by a site-specific mutagenesis. A DNA coding for the isolated Aur1Rp or a DNA coding for the protein capable of imparting the aureobasidin sensitivity (Aur1Sp) can be easily modified by effecting at least one of the replacement, insertion and deletion of nucleotide(s) and thus a novel DNA coding for a mutant of Aur1Rp can be obtained. Regarding the replacement, insertion and deletion of amino acid residue(s), the conversion of the amino acid(s) is based on one which can be effected by genetic engineering techniques without deteriorating the biological activity. In order to appropriately effect the mutation on the residue at a specific site, the target codon is subjected to random mutagenesis and a mutant having the desired activity is screened from the ones thus expressed. The mutant obtained by insertion involves a fused protein wherein Aur1Rp or its fragment is bound to another protein or polypeptide at the amino terminal and/or the carboxyl terminal of the Aur1Rp or its fragment via a peptide bond. In order to delete amino acid residue(s), it is also possible to replace an arbitrary amino acid codon in the amino acid sequence with a termination codon by the gapped duplex method to thereby delete the region on the carboxyl terminal side of the replaced amino acid residue from the amino acid sequence. Alternatively, a DNA coding for a protein, from which the amino terminal and/or carboxyl terminal regions in an arbitrary length have been deleted, can be obtained by the deletion method comprising degrading the coding DNA from the region(s) corresponding to the amino terminal and/or the carboxyl terminal of the amino acid sequence [Gene, 33, 103-119 (1985)] or a PCR method with the use of primers containing an initiation codon and/or a termination codon. Known examples of the site-specific mutagenesis method include the gapped duplex method with the use of oligonucleotide(s) [Methods in Enzymology, 154, 350-367 (1987)], the uracil DNA method with the use of oligonucleotide(s) [Methods in Enzymology, 154, 367-382 (1987)], the nitrous acid mutation method [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 79, 7258-7262 (1982)] and the cassette mutation method [Gene, 34, 315-323 (1985)].
The present inventors have found out that Aur1Sp represented by SEQ ID No. 22 in the Sequence Listing can be converted into Aur1Rp by replacing the 240th residue Ala by another amino acid residue, thus completing the seventeenth and eighteenth inventions.
The Aur1Rp of the seventeenth invention is one wherein the 240th residue Ala of Aur1Sp represented by SEQ ID No. 22 in the Sequence Listing has been replaced by another amino acid residue. Other amino acid residues may be replaced, inserted or deleted by using chemical, physical or genetic engineering techniques, so long as the biological activity is not deteriorated thereby. The Aur1Rp of the seventeenth invention may be appropriately prepared through genetic engineering techniques by using a DNA coding for Aur1Sp represented by SEQ ID No. 47 in the Sequence Listing. Its biological activity can be assayed by measuring the activity of converting aureobasidin sensitive cells into resistant cells. The Aur1Sp of the seventeenth invention is one having an enhanced activity of converting aureobasidin sensitive cells into resistant cells compared with Aur1Rp represented by SEQ ID No. 20 in the Sequence Listing.
A preferable Aur1Rp is one having an enhanced activity of converting aureobasidin sensitive cells into resistant cells compared with Aur1Rp represented by SEQ ID No. 20 in the Sequence Listing. A DNA coding for this Aur1Rp can be appropriately used in the present invention.
In an example of particularly preferable embodiment of Aur1Rp, a mutant can be obtained by replacing the 240th residue Ala by Cys. The amino acid sequence of an example of such a mutant is shown in SEQ ID No. 42 in the Sequence Listing. This mutant is referred to as Aur1Rp (A240C). It is also possible to obtain a mutant wherein the 158th residue Phe and the 240th residue Ala of Aur1Sp have been replaced respectively by Tyr and Cys. The amino acid sequence of this mutant is shown in SEQ ID No. 43 in the Sequence Listing. This mutant is referred to as Aur1Rp (F158Y, A240C). Each of these mutants has a stronger ability to impart aureobasidin resistance than that of the protein represented by SEQ ID No. 40 in the Sequence Listing [Aur1Rp (F158Y)] wherein the 158th residue Phe of Aur1Sp has been replaced by Tyr.
The aureobasidin resistant gene to be used in the present invention is exemplified by the DNAs represented by SEQ ID Nos. 44 to 46 in the Sequence Listing. The DNA represented by SEQ ID No. 46 in the Sequence Listing is one coding for Aur1Rp (F158Y), the DNA represented by SEQ ID No. 44 in the Sequence Listing is one coding for Aur1Rp (A240C), and the DNA represented by SEQ ID No. 45 in the Sequence Listing is one coding for Aur1Rp (F158Y, A240C).
A replication plasmid can be prepared by integrating a gene, which coded for a protein regulating the aureobasidin sensitivity, into an appropriate vector. For example, a plasmid prepared by integrating an aureobasidin resistant gene into an appropriated yeast vector is highly useful as a selective marker gene, since a transformant can be easily selected thereby depending on the drug resistance with the use of aureobasidin. As the vector for yeasts, use can be made of ones of YRp, YCp, YEp and YIp types.
Also, the replication plasmid can be stably carried by, for example, Escherichia coli, as described above. Examples of vectors which are usable in this case include pUC118, pWH5, pAU-PS, Traplex119 and pTV118.
The integration vector containing the aureobasidin resistant gene of the present invention is a linear vector which can be usually prepared by cleaving a replication plasmid containing the aureobasidin resistant gene into a linear form. The cleavage point in the replication plasmid will be described hereinbelow.
FIG. 13 shows a process wherein an aureobasidin resistant gene in a chromosome integration vector undergoes homologous recombination with the host chromosome being homologous therewith (i.e., an aureobasidin sensitive gene) and thus aureobasidin sensitive cells are converted into aureobasidin resistant cells. A replication plasmid containing the aureobasidin resistant gene is cleaved into a linear form at one position in the aureobasidin resistant gene sequence with an appropriate restriction enzyme. The vector thus linearized undergoes homologous recombination with the aureobasidin sensitive gene in the host chromosome being homologous therewith. Thus the aureobasidin resistance is imparted to the host cells. When the replication plasmid contains a foreign gene, then the aureobasidin resistance and the foreign gene are imparted to the host cells. For example, a replication vector pAUR1aare for preparing a linear vector, which contains scaur1R and human acylamino acid releasing enzyme (AARE) described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 254680/1991, is prepared. Escherichia coli JM109 strain having this vector introduced therein was named and indicated as Escherichia coli JM109/pAUR1aare and has been deposited at National Institute of Bioscience and Human-Technology, Agency of Industrial Science and Technology under the accession number FERMP-14366. To linearize a replication vector, use can be effectively made of a restriction enzyme cleavage site which exists not in the target foreign gene moiety but in the aureobasidin resistant gene. In the cases of, for example, scaur1R originating in S. cerevisiae and spaur1R originating in Schizo. pombe, restriction enzyme sites of StuI, etc. and BalI, etc. are usable respectively.
In a preferable form, the vector of the present invention may contain an aureobasidin resistant gene and a foreign gene and other genes originating in replication vectors may be eliminated therefrom. Promoters, terminators, etc. for expressing the aureobasidin resistant gene and the foreign gene may be selected depending on the characters of the host. As a matter of course, the promoter parts of the DNAs represented by SEQ ID Nos. 15 and 19 in the Sequence Listing can be used as a promoter for expressing the function of the aureobasidin resistant gene. In the case of S. cerevisiae, use can be made of, for example, promoters of alcohol dehydrogenase gene (ADH1) and glyceraldehyde-3-phosphate dehydrogenase gene (GPD) and the terminator of cytochrome C1 gene (CYC1). These promoters and terminators may be different from those for expressing the aureobasidin resistant gene.
In the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cforeign genexe2x80x9d refers to a gene which is foreign to the host fungal cells, i.e., an alien gene. Examples thereof include a nonfungal gene, a modified gene, a gene of a fungal species different from the host and a self-cloned gene. More particularly, genes participating in fermentation, alcohol resistance, saccharification and the formation of taste components or aroma components fall within this category.
The fifteenth invention relates to a process for producing an aureobasidin resistant transformant. An aureobasidin resistant transformant can be created by, for example, preparing a replication vector containing the above-mentioned aureobasidin resistant gene, cleaving it at one position in the aureobasidin resistant gene in the replication vector to give a linear chromosome integration vector for a host fungus, adding this vector to aureobasidin sensitive host fungal cells under such conditions as to allow the transformation of the fungal cells, thus integrating the vector into the host chromosome, incubating the transformant in a medium suitable for the proliferation of the host cells containing the antibiotic aureobasidin, and screening the aureobasidin resistant transformant thus proliferating. The transformation may be effected in accordance with publicly known methods such as the protoplast generation procedure, the lithium acetate procedure or the electroporation procedure. The medium to be used herein is not particularly restricted, so long as it is usable in the proliferation of fungi. Examples of such a medium commonly employed include Sabouraud""s dextrose medium, a YPD medium, a czapek medium and a YNBG medium. The concentration of the aureobasidin added varies depending on the host fungal cells having the sensitivity and usually ranges from 0.05 to 80 xcexcg/ml.
The transformant of the sixteenth invention can be obtained by the process of the fifteenth invention.
As an example of the transformant according to the present invention, Sake yeast Kyokai K-701 having scaur1R and AARE gene integrated into the chromosome has been deposited at National Institute of Bioscience and Human-Technology, Agency of Industrial Science and Technology under the accession number FERM P-1437. The transformant thus obtained by using the chromosome integration vector of the present invention has an aureobasidin resistance imparted thereto and the foreign gene integrated thereinto which is held on the chromosome in a stable state. These characteristics make it highly useful in industrial uses, etc.
The Aur1Rp of the seventeenth invention can impart the aureobasidin resistance to monoploid yeasts and diploid yeasts, in particular, practically usable ones. Namely, it is highly useful in breeding S. cerevisiae which has been widely applied to liquors such as sake, shochu, beer and wine and fermented foods such as bread. Further, the Aur1Rp of the seventeenth invention is applicable to fungi other than S. cerevisiae and useful in, for example, breeding and genetic engineering application of other fungi.
For example, the Aur1Rp of the seventeenth invention is capable of imparting the aureobasidin resistance to C. albicans. A vector having the DNA coding for this Aur1Rp is the first vector for genetic engineering uses provided for C. albicans. 
It is known that C. albicans is a fungus causative of mycosis. With the recent increase in opportunistic infection, it has been needed to conduct studies for clarifying the causes of the pathogenicity. The Aur1Rp of the seventeenth invention and the above-mentioned vector are highly useful in genetic studies on C. albicans. 
The present inventors have further found out that molds such as Aspergillus nidulans (hereinafter referred to simply as A. nidulans) and Aspergillus fumigatus (hereinafter referred to simply as A. fumigatus) are sensitive to aureobasidin. Thus we have mutated sensitive cells of A. nidulans into resistant cells and succeeded in the isolation of a gene capable of imparting the resistance to aureobasidin (a resistant gene) from the corresponding resistant cells. Further, we have disclosed the existence of a protein encoded by this gene. We have also successfully found novel genes regulating aureobasidin sensitivity from aureobasidin sensitive A. nidulans and A. fumigatus by using a DNA fragment of the above-mentioned gene as a probe. Furthermore, we have found out that the detection of this gene enables the diagnosis of diseases caused by these cells (for example, mycosis caused by fungi) and that the antisense DNA or antisense RNA, which inhibits the expression of the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity characteristic of the cells, is usable as a remedy for diseases caused by these cells (for example, an antimycotic for mycosis).
The term xe2x80x9ca protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivityxe2x80x9d as used herein means a protein which is contained in an organism, in particlar a mold, showing a sensitivity to aureobasidin. This protein is required for achieving a sensitivity or resistance to aureobasidin. The term xe2x80x9ca gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivityxe2x80x9d means a gene which encodes such a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and a sensitive gene and a resistant gene fall within this category. The aureobasidin sensitivity of an organism varies depending on the molecular structure or amount of such a protein or gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity carried by the organism.
The term xe2x80x9ca functional derivative of the protein or gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivityxe2x80x9d as used herein means one which has a biological activity substantially comparable to that of the protein or DNA regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. It include fragments, variants, mutants, analogs, homologs and chemical derivatives. A variant means one which is substantially analogous to the whole protein or a fragment originating therein in structure and/or function. That is to say, one molecule which is essentially analogous to another in activity is regarded as a mutant, even though these two molecules are different in molecular structure or amino acid sequence from each other. The functional derivatives include proteins showing an amino acid sequence with at least one modification selected from among replacement, insertion and deletion of amino acid residue(s) and having a comparable biological activity and genes encoding these. The protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity may be subjected to the replacement, insertion and deletion of amino acid residues by a site-specific mutagenesis. The isolated DNA encoding the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity can be easily subjected to at least one modification selected from among replacement, insertion and deletion of nucleotides and thus a novel DNA encoding the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and its functional derivatives can be obtained.
Regarding the replacement, insertion and deletion of amino acid residues, one or more amino acids can be converted by genetic engineering techniques and those suffering from no injury to the biological activity should be selected. To properly effect a mutation on the residue at a specified site, mutagenesis is performed at random on the target codon and a mutant having the desired activity is screened from the ones thus expressed. The mutant obtained by insertion involves a fused protein wherein the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative or a fragment thereof is bound via a peptide bond to another protein or polypeptide at the amino terminal and/or the carboxy terminal of the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative or a fragment thereof. To delete amino acid residue(s), an arbitrary amino acid codon in the amino acid sequence may be replaced by a termination codon by the site-specific mutagenesis. Thus the region on the carboxy terminal side of the replaced amino acid residue can be deleted from the amino acid sequence. Alternatively a DNA coding for a protein, from which the amino terminal and/or carboxy terminal regions in an arbitral length have been deleted, can be obtained by the deletion method comprising degrading a coding DNA from the region(s) corresponding to the amino terminal and/or the carboxy terminal of the amino acid sequence [Gene, 33, 103-119 (1985)] or a PCR method with the use of primers containing an initiation codon and/or a termination codon. Known examples of the site-specific mutagenesis method include the gapped duplex method with the use of oligonucleotide(s) [Methods in Enzymology, 154, 350-367 (1987)], the uracil DNA method with the use of oligonucleotide(s) [Methods in Enzymology, 154, 367-382 (1987)], the nitrous acid mutation method [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 79, 7258-7262 (1982)] and the cassette mutation method [Gene, 4, 315-323 (1985)].
The nineteenth invention relates to a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity obtained from a mold exemplified by one belonging to the genus Aspergillus or its functional derivative. In order to isolate this gene, aureobasidin sensitive cells are first subjected to a mutagenesis to thereby derive a resistant strain therefrom. Then a DNA library is prepared from the chromosome DNAs or cDNAs of this resistant strain and a gene capable of imparting the resistance (a resistant gene) is cloned from this library. Similarly, a DNA library of a sensitive strain is prepared and DNA molecules hybridizable with the resistant gene are isolated and cloned. Thus a sensitive gene can be isolated.
The mutagenesis is performed by, for example, treating with a chemical such as ethylmethane sulfonate (EMS) or N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-nitro-N-nitro-soguanidine (NTG) or by ultraviolet or other radiation. A mutant that has acquired the resistance can be screened by culturing the mutagenized cells in a nutritional medium containing aureobasidin at an appropriate concentration under appropriate conditions. The resistant strain thus obtained may vary depending on the method and conditions selected for the mutagenesis. It is further possible to select strains differing in the extent of resistance by varying the aureobasidin concentration at the screening. It is also possible to select a temperature-sensitive resistant strain by varying the temperature at the screening. Since there are two or more mechanisms of the resistance to aureobasidin, two or more resistant genes can be isolated by genetically classifying these resistant strains.
The genes regulating aureobasidin sensitivity of molds belonging to the genus Aspergillus of the present invention include a gene anaur1R isolated from a resistant mutant of A. nidulans, a gene anaur1S isolated from a sensitive strain of A. nidulans and a gene afaur1S isolated from a sensitive strain of A. fumigatus. 
The attached FIG. 15 shows the restriction enzyme map of the genomic DNA of the gene anaur1R regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and originating in a mold of Aspergillus, FIG. 16 shows the restriction enzyme map of the cDNA of the gene anaur1S and FIG. 17 shows the restriction enzyme map of the cDNA of the gene afaur1S.
A. nidulans sensitive to aureobasidin is mutagenized by UV irradiation and a genomic library of the resistant strain thus obtained is prepared. From this library, a DNA fragment containing a resistant gene (anaur1R) and having the restriction enzyme map of FIG. 15 is isolated. This gene has a DNA sequence represented by SEQ ID NO. 1 in the Sequence Listing. The amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by this gene, which is estimated on the basis of this DNA sequence, is the one represented by SEQ ID NO. 2 in the Sequence Listing. By the hybridization with the use of this resistant gene, a cDNA fragment containing a sensitive gene (anaur1S) and having the restriction enzyme map of FIG. 16 is isolated from a cDNA library of a sensitive strain. This sensitive gene has a DNA sequence represented by SEQ ID NO. 3 in the Sequence Listing. The amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by this gene, which is estimated on the basis of this base sequence, is the one represented by SEQ ID NO. 4 in the Sequence Listing. A comparison between the sequences of SEQ ID NO. 3 and SEQ ID NO. 1 reveals that the genomic DNA has one intron (intervening sequence) ranging from the base at the position 1508 to the one at the position 1563 in SEQ ID NO. 1. Further, G at the position 1965 in SEQ ID NO. 1 has been mutated into T. A comparison between the sequences of SEQ ID NO. 4 and SEQ ID NO. 2 reveals that the amino acid glycine at the position 275 has been mutated into valine at the amino acid level, thus giving the resistance. The nineteenth invention also involves genes constructed by chemically or physically altering a part of the genes of the present invention which regulate aureobasidin sensitivity and originate in molds.
The twentieth invention relates to a method for cloning a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and originating in a mold such as one of the genus Aspergillus or its functional derivative. This method comprises using the gene of the nineteenth invention regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and originating in a mold, its functional derivative, or a part of the same as a probe. That is to say, a gene encoding a protein having a comparable function can be isolated by the hybridization method or the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) method with the use of the whole or a part of the gene (consisting of at least 15 oligonucleotides) obtained above as a probe.
To examine a region appropriately usable as the above-mentioned probe, the present inventors have compared the amino acid sequence of the protein encoded by the gene anaur1S of the present invention (SEQ ID NO. 4 in the Sequence Listing) and the amino acid sequence of the protein encoded by the gene afaur1S of the present invention (SEQ ID NO. 5 in the Sequence Listing) with the amino acid sequence of the protein encoded by an aureobasidin sensitive gene (scaur1S) originating in S. cerevisiae (SEQ ID NO. 6), the amino acid sequence of the protein encoded by another aureobasidin sensitive gene (spaur1S originating in Schizo. pombe (SEQ ID NO. 7) and the amino acid sequence of the protein encoded by a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity (caaur1) originating in C. albicans (SEQ ID NO. 8), each described in Canadian Patent No. 2124034. As a result, no homology is observed as the whole. However, it has been revealed for the first time that there is a characteristic sequence having been conserved in common in these heterogenous genes regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. This conversed sequence has been very well conserved (homology: 80% or above) and is composed of at least eight amino acid residues, which corresponds to a sufficiently long length to be used as a probe. FIG. 18 shows a comparison among the amino acid sequences represented by SEQ ID NOs. 4 to 8 wherein three sequences (Box-1 to Box-3) named xe2x80x9cBox sequencesxe2x80x9d by the inventors correspond to the conserved sequence. Thus, a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and originating in mold or its functional derivative can be cloned by using a primer or a probe constructed from the amino acid sequence of Box 1, 2 or 3 respectively represented by SEQ ID NOs. 9, 10 or 11 in the Sequence Listing.
The amino acid sequences given in five rows in FIG. 18 correspond respectively to SEQ ID NO. 4 (the top row), SEQ ID NO. 5 (the second row), SEQ ID NO. 6 (the third row), SEQ ID NO. 7 (the fourth row) and SEQ ID NO. 8 (the bottom row).
The target gene encoding the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative may be obtained by hybridization in, for example, the following manner. First, chromosomal DNAs obtained from the target gene source or cDNAs constructed from mRNAs with the use of a reverse transcriptase are connected to a plasmid or a phage vector in accordance with the conventional method and introduced into a host to thereby prepare a library. After incubating this library on a plate, the colonies or plaques thus formed are transferred onto a nitrocellulose or nylon membrane and the DNAs are denatured and thus immobilized on the membrane. This membrane is incubated in a solution containing a probe which has been preliminarily labeled with radio isotope 32p, etc. (The probe to be used herein may be a gene encoding the amino acid sequence represented by SEQ ID NO. 4 in the Sequence Listing or a part of the same. For example, use can be made of the gene represented by SEQ ID NO. 3 in the Sequence Listing or a part of the same. It is appropriate to use therefor a base sequence which is composed of at least 15 bases and encodes one of the amino acid sequences represented by SEQ ID NOs. 9 to 11 in the Sequence Listing or a part of the same.) Thus DNA hybrids are formed between the DNAs on the membrane and the probe. For example, the membrane having the DNAs immobilized thereon is hybridized with the probe in a solution containing 6xc3x97SSC, 1% of sodium lauryl sulfate, 100 xcexcg/ml of salmon sperm DNA and 5xc3x97 Denhardt""s solution (containing bovine serum albumin, polyvinylpyrolidone and Ficoll each at a concentration of 0.1%) at 65xc2x0 C. for 20 hours. After the completion of the hybridization, nonspecifically adsorbed matters are washed away and clones forming hybrids with the probe are identified by autoradiography, etc. Into the clone thus obtained, a gene encoding the target protein has been included.
It is confirmed whether or not the obtained gene is the one encoding the target protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative, after the DNA sequence of the obtained gene is identified by, for example, the following method.
A clone obtained by the hybridization may be sequenced in the following manner. When the recombinant all is Escherichia coli, it is incubated in a test tube, etc. and the plasmid is extracted by a conventional method. Then it is cleaved with restriction enzymes and an insert thus excised therefrom is subcloned into an M13 phage vector, etc. Next, the base sequence is identified by the dideoxy method. When the recombinant is a phage, the base sequence can be identified fundamentally by the same steps. These fundamental experimental procedures to be used from the cell culture to the DNA sequencing are described in, for example, Molecular Cloning, A Laboratory Manual, T. Maniatis et al., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press (1982).
To confirm whether or not the obtained gene is the one encoding the target protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative, the amino acid sequence thus identified is compared with the amino acid sequence represented by SEQ ID No. 4 in the Sequence Listing to thereby know the protein structure and amino acid sequence homology.
To examine whether or not the obtained gene sustains a sensitivity or resistance to aureobasidin, the obtained gene is transformed into sensitive cells and the aureobasidin sensitivity of the transformed cells thus obtained is determined to thereby reveal the activity of the gene. Alternatively, the activity can be determined by transforming the obtained gene into cells from which the activity has been eliminated by disrupting or mutating the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. It is preferable that the above-mentioned gene to be transformed contains sequences required for the expression (promoter, terminator, etc.) in the upstream and/or downstream of the gene so as to enable the expression in the cells transformed.
When the obtained gene fails to contain the whole region encoding the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative, the base sequence of the whole region encoding the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative which is hybridizable with the gene of the present invention encoding the protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative can be obtained by preparing synthetic DNA primers on the basis of the gene thus obtained, amplifying the missing region by PCR or further screening a DNA library or a cDNA library with the use of a fragment of the obtained gene as a probe.
For example, a cDNA molecule having the restriction enzyme map of FIG. 17, which contains a gene (afaur1S) of A. fumigatus being comparable in function to the gene anaur1S, can be obtained by screening a cDNA library of a pathogenic fungus A. fumigatus with the use of a DNA fragment of the PstI-EcoRI fragment (921 bp) of FIG. 16 as a probe. This gene has a base sequence represented by SEQ ID NO. 12 in the Sequence Listing and the amino acid sequence of a protein encoded by this gene, which is estimated on the basis of this base sequence, is the one represented by SEQ ID NO. 5 in the Sequence Listing. When the genes anaur1S and afaur1S are compared, a homology of 87% is observed at the amino acid level. Further, genomic DNAs prepared from Aspergillus niger (hereinafter referred to simply as A. niger) and Aspergillus oryzae (hereinafter referred to simply as A. oryzae) are subjected to the Southern blotting analysis with the use of a DNA fragment of the gene anaur1S as a probe. As a result, it is revealed that genes regulating aureobasidin sensitivity occur in A. niger and A. oryzae. It is also possible to isolate genes regulating aureobasidin sensitivity from molds other than those belonging to the genus Aspergillus, for example, ones of the genus Penicillium.
The twenty-first invention relates to the above-mentioned nucleic acid probe, i.e., an oligonucleotide which is composed of at least 15 bases and hybridizable with a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity, for example, a DNA fragment having a restriction enzyme map of FIG. 15, 16 or 17.
This nucleic acid probe is applicable to in situ hybridization, the confirmation of a tissue wherein the above-mentioned gene is expressed, the confirmation of the existence of a gene or mRNA in various vital tissues, etc. This nucleic acid probe can be prepared by ligating the above-mentioned gene or its fragment to an appropriate vector, introducing it into a bacterium followed by replication, extracting with phenol, etc. from a disrupted cell solution, cleaving with restriction enzymes capable of recognizing the ligation site with the vector, electrophoresing and excising from the electrophoresis gels.
Alternatively, this nucleic acid probe can be prepared by a chemical synthesis with the use of a DNA synthesizer or gene amplification techniques by PCR on the basis of each of the base sequences represented by SEQ ID NOs. 1, 3 and 12 in the Sequence Listing. Examples of sequences appropriately usable as this nucleic acid probe include base sequences which are composed of at least 15 bases and encode the amino acid sequences represented by SEQ ID NOs. 9 to 11 in the Sequence Listing or a part of the same. To elevate the detection sensitivity, the nucleic acid probe may be labeled with a radioisotope or a fluorescent substance.
The twenty-second invention relates to the antisense DNA of the above-mentioned gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity and originating in a mold, while the twenty-third invention relates to the antisense RNA thereof By introducing this antisense DNA or antisense RNA into cells, the expression of the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity can be controlled.
As the antisense DNA to be introduced, use can be made of, for example, the corresponding antisense DNAs of the genes regulating aureobasidin sensitivity represented by SEQ ID NOs. 1, 3 and 12 in the Sequence Listing or a part of the same. SEQ ID NO. 13 in the Sequence Listing shows an example of such an antisense DNA which corresponds to the sequence of the antisense DNA of the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity represented by SEQ ID NO. 1 in the Sequence Listing. As the antisense DNA, it is also possible to use fragments obtained by appropriately cleaving these antisense DNAs or DNAs synthesized on the basis of the sequences of these antisense DNAs.
As the antisense RNA to be introduced, use can be made of, for example, the corresponding antisense RNAs of the genes regulating aureobasidin sensitivity represented by SEQ ID NOs. 1, 3 and 12 in the Sequence Listing or a part of the same. SEQ ID No. 14 in the Sequence Listing shows an example of such an antisense RNA which corresponds to the sequence of the antisense RNA of the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity represented by SEQ ID NO. 1 in the Sequence Listing. As the antisense RNA, it is also possible to use fragments obtained by appropriately cleaving these antisense RNAs or RNAs synthesized on the basis of the sequences of these antisense RNAs. For example, use can be made of an RNA prepared by using the corresponding antisense RNA of the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity represented by SEQ ID NO. 1 or 3 in the Sequence Listing and treating it with RNA polymerases in an in vitro transcription system.
The antisense DNA and antisense RNA can be chemically modified so as to make them hardly degradable in vivo and enable them to pass through cell membrane. A substance capable of inactivating mRNA such as a ribozyme may be bound thereto. The antisense DNA and antisense RNA thus prepared are usable in the treatment of various diseases such as mycosis in association with an increase in the content of the mRNA which encodes the gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative.
The twenty-fourth invention relates to a recombinant plasmid wherein the gene of the nineteenth invention, which encode a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative and originates in a mold, has been integrated into an appropriate vector. For example, a plasmid wherein an aureobasidin resistant gene has been integrated into an appropriate yeast vector is highly useful as a selective marker gene, since it makes it easy to select a transformant showing the drug resistance against aureobasidin.
Also, a recombinant plasmid can be stably carried by Escherichia coli, etc. Examples of the vector usable therefor include pUC118, pWH5, pAU-PS, Traplex119 and pTB118.
It is also possible to transform a mold by ligating the gene of the nineteenth invention which encodes a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative and originates in a mold to an appropriate vector. When a plasmid such as pDHG25 [Gene, 98, 61-67 (1991)) is employed as the vector, the DNA introduced into the mold can be maintained therein in the state of the plasmid. When a plasmid such as pSa23 [Agricultural and Biological Chemistry, 51, 2549-2555 (1987)] is employed as a vector, the DNA can be stably maintained in the state of having been integrated into the chromosome of the mold. It is furthermore possible to give a recombinant plasmid for gene expression by reducing the gene of the present invention into the open reading frame (ORF) alone by cleaving it with appropriate restriction enzymes and by ligating it to an appropriate vector. To construct the plasmid for expression, use can be made of a plasmid such as pTV118, etc. (when Escherichia coli is employed as the host), pYE2, etc. (when a yeast is employed as the host), pMAMneo, etc. (when mammal cells are employed as a host) or pTAex3, etc. (when a mold is employed as the host) as the vector.
The twenty-fifth invention relates to a transformant obtained by introducing the above-mentioned recombinant plasmid into an appropriate host. As the host, use can be made of Escherichia coli, yeasts, molds and mammal cells. Escherichia coli JM109 transformed by a plasmid pANAR1 which had the gene anaur1S integrated thereinto was named Escherichia coli JM109/pANAR1 and has been deposited at National Institute of Bioscience and Human-Technology, Agency of Industrial Science and Technology under the accession number FERM BP-5180.
The twenty-sixth invention relates to a process for producing a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative. This process comprises incubating a transformant having the recombinant expression plasmid of the twenty-fourth invention, which contains a gene encoding this protein or its functional derivative, in an appropriate nutritional medium, recovering and purifying the protein thus expressed from the cells or the medium. To express the gene encoding this protein, use is made of Escherichia coli, a yeast, a mold or mammal cells as the host.
The twenty-seventh invention relates to a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity or its functional derivative. Examples thereof include those encoded by the above-mentioned genes anaur1R, anaur1S and afaur1S and having amino acid sequences represented respectively by SEQ ID NOs. 2, 4 and 5.
As a matter of course, these proteins may have at least one modification selected from among replacement, insertion and deletion by chemical, physical or genetic engineering techniques. It is also possible to construct an antibody against a protein regulating aureobasidin sensitivity by using the proteins having the amino acid sequences represented by SEQ ID NOs. 2, 4 and 5 or a peptide fragment of a region corresponding to a part of such an amino acid sequence as an antigen.
The twenty-eighth invention relates to a protein capable of imparting aureobasidin resistance wherein at least the amino acid Gly at the position 275 in the gene imparting aureobasidin sensitivity represented by SEQ ID NO. 4 in the Sequence Listing has been replaced by another amino acid. This invention also involves functional derivatives of the same obtained by introducing at least one modification selected from among replacement, insertion and deletion by chemical, physical or genetic engineering techniques thereinto without any injury to the biological activity thereof The protein of the present invention capable of imparting aureobasidin resistance may be appropriately prepared genetic engineeringly by using DNAs encoding the proteins capable of imparting aureobasidin resistance represented by SEQ ID NOs. 3 and 12 in the Sequence Listing. Its biological activity can be determined by measuring the activity thereof of converting aureobasidin sensitive cells into aureobasidin resistant cells.
The twenty-ninth invention relates to a DNA encoding the protein of the twenty-eighth invention capable of imparting aureobasidin resistance. It also involves DNAs obtained by introducing at least one modification selected from among replacement, insertion and deletion of nucleotide(s) into the above-mentioned DNA. Such a modification may be easily effected by a site-specific mutagenesis. These modified DNAs are employed in order to produce mutated proteins.
The thirtieth invention relates to a method for detecting a gene regulating aureobasidin sensitivity by hybridization with the use of a nucleic acid probe. Examples of the nucleic acid probe usable herein include oligonucleotides which are composed of at least 15 bases and hybridizable selectively with the DNAs represented by SEQ ID NOs. 1, 3 and 12 in the Sequence Listing and fragments thereof It is appropriate to use therefor base sequences which encode the amino acid sequences represented by SEQ ID NOs. 9 to 11 in the Sequence Listing or a part of the same and consist of at least 15 bases. By using such a nucleic acid probe, DNAs or RNAs extracted from the target organism are subjected to Southern hybridization or Northern hybridization to thereby give the gene of the target organism regulating aureobasidin sensitivity. The nucleic acid probe is also usable in the confirmation of a tissue wherein the above-mentioned gene can be expressed, or the confirmation of the existence of the gene or mRNA in various vital tissues by in situ hybridization.
This nucleic acid probe can be prepared by ligating the above-mentioned gene or its fragment to an appropriate vector, introducing it into a bacterium followed by replication, extracting with phenol, etc. from a disrupted cell solution, cleaving with restriction enzymes capable of recognizing the ligation site with the vector, electrophoresing and excising from the gel. Alternatively, this nucleic acid probe can be prepared by a chemical synthesis with the use of a DNA synthesizer or gene amplification techniques by PCR on the basis of each of the base sequences represented by SEQ ID NOs. 1, 3 and 12 in the Sequence Listing. To elevate the detection sensitivity in use, the nucleic acid probe may be labeled with a radioisotope or a fluorescent substance.